Namiko Shizuka
Namiko Shizuka (静か 波子, Shizuka Namiko) is a Chūnin level ninja of Konohagakure. He is member and the medical-nin of Team Seventeen. Character belongs to YozoraArashi on deviantART, bases to other artist (see references). English is not my mother toungue so I apologies for some strange words. Background Namiko is the first son of Masao and Ayaka Shizuka. Masao Shizuka was a young doctor that assisted med-nin during the Third Shinobi War. When he was in service at Konoha he met Ayaka that assisted as a volunteer the wounded. They fell in love and get married. Masao started to work at the Konoha Hospital while Ayaka took care of their first child Namiko. When he was five they had another child, a little girl named Chiyoko. After other two years Masao went sick and died. At that point Ayaka had to take care of her children all alone and she started to work as a waitress in a Tea House to maintain them. Namiko and Chiyoko had to take care of each other while the mother was at work all day and they grew independent and hard working. They both wanted to became doctors but at the same time they wanted to protect better people so they decided to became med-nin. Namiko graduated from the academy when he was twelve years old and he was assigned to Team Seventeen along with Shin Kasumi and Ami Kanari. Namiko and Shin never spoke before being in the team together because Namiko was a very reserved and shy person always with the nose in books or training med techniques while Shin was always showing off with Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Once in Team Seventeen the members did not have an easy time since Ryukaku-sensei was a very decided and demanding person and because of his previous experience in the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force he used psychological “torture” on his students to force them to do better. With time in Team Seventeen Namiko started to notice that Shin cared about him and always protected him during missions. For Shin it was normal to act like this and in fact Ami fell in love with him for this reason. Namiko noticed that the attention of the girl for the friend bothered him and he realized that he was also in love with Shin. Of course he felt he could not tell him the truth because they were both males and that Shin was not interested. Namiko discovered that Ryukaku-sensei's wife, Saiko, that was a nurse, and once worked with his father at the Konoha hospital. Between the two of them a strong relationship was born and he considered Saiko as a second Sensei. After different missions of Team Seventeen Ami was injured and she decided to leave the Team leaving a vacant place. At that point a mysterious ninja that didn’t go to the Academy with them joined the team. Her name was Mirai Reini. In no time Mirai and Namiko became really good friends since they shared the same ambition of always improving. Mirai and Shin were always competitive about everything while with Namiko she “lived in symbiosis”. One day Mirai asked Namiko if he was in love with Shin and he finally shared that feeling with someone. Mirai became his confident and their friendship became even stronger. Team Seventeen had a good group combination with Mirai and Shin protecting Namiko and him healing and supporting them, and in the end Ryukaku-sensei spurring to do better. Namiko is the only person Mirai spoke to about her past from the death of her mother and brother to her missions in the ANBU squad and the love she felt for Itachi. She knew he could trust him of never revealing it to anyone. Personality Namiko is a very shy and reserved person that doesn’t like to share he’s emotions with others. His biggest passion is to help people and for this reason he usually ends up in trouble dragging his teammates with him. He is a very respectful person and he always puts all his heart in what he does. Appearance Namiko has dark green hair and pale white skin. His eyes are also green but of a brighter color and they have a slightly apathetic appearance. In Part I Namiko had shorter hair with a wavy aspect. He wear a top of a kimono with a green pattern and dark green trousers. In Part II he had longer hair with a “pony tail” on the right. He wear always wear a top of a kimono but with different colors and it was untied showing his chest covered with bandages. During the 4th Shinobi War he wear the standard uniform with the flak jacket but the under was green instead of blue. Abilities Namiko’s most powerful abilities stand in med-ninja techniques. He has a big experience in this brand thanks to the teachings of Saiko and then Tsunade. Despite Tsunade’s teachings Namiko is not strong as Sakura but he has good abilities at avoiding direct conflicts and guarding. Namiko is the only member of Team Seventeen that has a good knowledge of Genjutsu that is mostly his defense. In physical strength he is weaker than Shin but stronger then Mirai even if she is able to defeat him thanks to her tricks and ability to dissolve Genjutsu thanks to her previous experience with Itachi’s Sharingan. Namiko has also a strong bond with his evocation animal a weasel named Kuna, that always helps him out even if he prefers to stay on his own and doesn’t appreciate teamwork. 'Status' Part I Namiko’s first appearance is during the Chunin exam along with the whole Team Seventeen. During the written exam he has no problem on compiling all the paper since he is very smart and prepared on many arguments while his two teammates have to rely on tricks. During the second stage Namiko hears screaming in the forest and decides to go and help. He leaves his teammates behind since they didn’t won’t to help others without a reason. In a clearing he finds Rock Lee and Sakura injured while they are fighting with some ninjas of the Sound Village. While Namiko tries to heal their wounds the ninja attack him too. Few moments later Shin and Mirai find him ready to fight back at the Sound guys but Sasuke wakes up saving the day. During the selection his opponent in Shin. He knows that since Mirai passed the selection Shin will be willing to do anything to have the opportunity to beat her in the third stage and so he renounces to fight him to give him the opportunity to reach the third stage and without the problem to have to fight his teammate. But also Shin renounces to fight with Namiko’s big surprise. After the Sasuke Retrieval Arc Mirai tells Namiko that Shin is in love with Neji and that he told her that it that in a moment of depression. This surprises him since he thought that Shin was in love with Mirai. The girl assures him that it isn’t true and that he’s behavior towards her was just a sort of childish game they had and not certainly love. After another Team Seventeen mission they had a bit of time free that they passed at a festival in a small town where they were working. Namiko confesses his love to Shin and with his big surprise he responds at the same way. They start seeing each other deciding to not tell Mirai because of her funny behaviors. But it’s useless because she discovers it after a few days. Part II Team Seventeen is again apart. For two years Mirai went back to her home in the Mori no Me and after her return she stayed in the Team for just a year before leaving it again to join the ANBU squad. Ryukaku also leaves the group to train new ninjas just graduated from the academy. During that time Shin has became a Jonin while Namiko didn’t achieve that purpose because of his reluctance to fight and harm others. After a short time in the ANBU Mirai betrayed the Village going to her Clan Village and killing different members to in the end join the Akatsuki. Shin feels betrayed by that fact but Namiko understands that what Mirai is doing it’s because of her feelings for Itachi. Shin starts a crusade to find out why Mirai has betrayed the Village but Namiko tries to keep him away from that because he knows that Mirai would not appreciate him digging in her past. But along with Shin’s discovers Namiko knowing all the story from Mirai’s point of view he notices that Mirai doesn’t know many things. When Mirai comes back to the village revealing that she was just under cover for the ANBU Shin decides to not tell her anything but Namiko reveals her that Orochimaru knew her mother. During the Fourth Shinobi World War Team Seventeen is divided again. Mirai fights with Itachi and Sasuke against Kabuto, Namiko is assigned to Shizune’s Medical Team while Shin joins the Third Division. While Namiko and Saiko are healing a wounded ninja he reveals to be a White Zetsu and tries to kill them. Namiko fights him to protect Saiko and manages to defeat him but he is wounded. Despite Saiko’s attempt to heal him, it’s too late. Namiko dies at the age of 18. Team Seventeen Pact After becoming all chunins the members of Team Seventeen have done the pact that they will leave their hair grow until they will all became Jonins. Shin and Mirai achieved that purpose but still Namiko wasn’t able to do it and never will. Trivia * Namiko's name means "wave child" * Shizuka means "calm" * Namiko Shizuka is gay * Namiko's first and true love is Shin Kasumi See Also * Mirai Reini * Shin Kasumi * Mizumi Reini * Shiroi Reini * Reini Clan Reference Namiko Shizuka and family belongs to YozoraArashi on deviantART. Team Seventeen togheter based on Orochimaru, Jiraya and Tsunade fanart. Rest done entirely by me. Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:OC Art Category:Konohagakure Category:Medical-Nin Category:Deceased